The Easter Yoshi
by DianaGohan
Summary: In A Non Canon Easter Special Master Hand creates a new easter game all the smashers try to win involving the "Easter Yoshi" whatever that is.


You may be wondering what's with today's story. It's just a little one to celebrate Easter which is today. Don't worry: the next Night Of The Were-hog: Brawl Edition chapter and Smashing Something New Every Day chapter will be up soon. In fact probably tomorrow. Till then enjoy this story which I should note exists within it's own continuity not effected by SSNED or NOTW:BE. Smash Brothers and Easter in general does not belong to me but I am combining the ideas to do this story that chances are may exist in some form or another somewhere else. With that being said enjoy this little holiday tale by reading and (this is important) reviewing.

"The Easter Yoshi"

By DianaGohan.

In the Smash Mansion you really can't celebrate the religious aspects of most any of the holiday. Due to everyone having they're own belief system. Pit celebrating Palutena, Zelda and link the goddesses of Hyrule, Olimar the gods of the Pikmin, Sonic claiming he worships Auora (when not worshiping himself), Lucario claiming he worships aura (when not insulting other religions to get people to beat him up) etc. However that doesn't mean that the smashers dont' celebrate the more worldly aspects of some of the other holiday. They do exchange gifts and celebrate warmth and cheer for Christmas. And they do celebrate Easter in a surprisingly normal matter.

Well surprisngly normal for a bunch of video game characters who gathered under one roof to beat the tar out of each other on a daily basis anyway.

You see every Easter since the early days of Smash Brothers Yoshi would go around hoping from bush to bush and room to room in the mansion and hide special eggs. Unlike his normal eggs which can either be devoured or chucked an unknowing foes these eggs were in various different colors like red, yellow and green. In a sense these eggs can be eaten as well but unlike normal eggs they contain chocolate nuggety centers so only smashers with sweet tooth's really went for them. The main reason the smashers tried collecting all the eggs hid around was under the orders of Master Hand. See every year Master Hand organized an Easter egg hunting game. Though normally a thing too juvenile for the smashers they went for it sicne the winner was promised a favor by the hand of anything they wanted.

So as you can imagine it became a fairly competitive sport with the smashers stealing eggs from one another or beating each other in order to obtain certain eggs. Realizing the unintended violence (on what was normally suppose to be a more peaceful day of egg finding) Master Hand changed the rules of the game this year to something not nearly as violent.

And what was the game you may ask?

"Catch The Easter Yoshi" the hand announced to all the various smashers who looked at him confused

Except Yoshi who looked at him fairly annoyed. "I'm going to seriously regret being the egg guy around here, aren't I?"

"Oh lighten up Yoshi man you know this a good idea" Master Hand snapped his fingers as a Bunny hood appeared on the floor. "Instead of eggs this year you're all be hunting for something far different: Yoshi."

"Oh yeah I'm REALLY regretting this" Yoshi said narrowing his eyes.

"Hey I'm not done explaining the rules" Master Hand said putting the Bunny Ears on Yoshi. "Not only will these bunny ears give you an increase in cuteness and holiday spirit, but in speed as well. More speed then the average bunny ears in fact to become the faster smasher here."

Sonic gasped. "No way some lameo ears can make him faster then the fastest thing alive."

"Oh you think so eh?" Master Hand smiled at Yoshi handing him a dollar. "Here Yosh go into town and pick me up a copy of the paper."

O... kay" Yoshi grabbed the money as he then took off in a blur leaving the other smashers amazed as he returned 30 seconds later with a copy of the paper. "Sorry about being late" Yoshi said throwing the paper to Master Hand. "There was some annoying clerk at the shop who spoke in one of those accents I can barley understand. Seriously why are there so many damn illegal immigrants around here?" Yoshi saw everyone look at him amazed. "Not that... uh there's anything wrong with that."

"They're more shocked at your speed" Master Hand said pointing over at Yoshi. "That's right for today only Yoshi will be able to outrun any of you which makes catching him all the more difficult. However if you are able to find and hold him for about 10 seconds you will be given a special favor by yours truly."

"How special?" Link asked.

"Rules free special" All the smashers gasped at this and for good reason. See though Master Hand was overeager in his games sometimes he was no fool. In previous Easter he set up certain restrictions on the favors Master Hand would grant them. No world domination, no killing of anyone's arch foe, no cash prize greater then 500 dollars, no getting Nintendo to give the person a brand new game on they're latest system and especially nothing that would harm Master Hand in every way. That way it would ensure a prize without any catastrophic results for the other smasher. Which was an ideal that Master Hand seemed to be throwing out the window.

"Wait time out a sec" Fox crossed his arms looking up at Master Hand. "So you're saying we can ask you for pretty much anything you want?"

"So long as one of you is able to hold onto Yoshi for more then 10 seconds at a time and he doesn't struggle out beforehand then yes" Master Hand held out his index finger. "However this time around there are a lot more restrictions on how exactly you can go about the hunt. For instance you cannot attack or go after any one else in the game. Doing so will result in an automatic disqualification. Furthermore you cannot try to hurt Yoshi either through means of say fireballs or arrows or grenades."

"Way to (beep)in take the fun out of this" Snake muttered.

"Also to give Yoshi more of a sporting chance he'll be able to attack any of you going after him, though nothing too rough" Master Hand said looking over at Yoshi. "And don't think I forgot about the old egg hunting aspect either. That will still exist."

"With even more chocolate then ever before? "Kirby asked hopefully.

"You should not try eating any eggs you find Kirby" Master Hand snapped his fingers as baskets appeared in front of all the smashers. "Before you can even go and chase after Yoshi you must first find 10 eggs around the area of the mansion. After that prerequisite you can go and chase Yoshi, but be warned: if you capture him and do not have 10 intact eggs in your basket, your victory will not count."

"So you're saying we have to run around while being careful of dropping any of the eggs we had and chase after a ridicoulsy fast Yoshi at the same time?" Fox asked as Master Hand nodded. "Well I always did a challenge" Fox said with a smirk. "And once I win I can use that favor to get rid of certain people" Fox said glaring annoyed at Wolf.

"Still boasting I see Fox" Wolf said dryly. "It will be enjoyable seeing you try and fail once again to achieve your goals while I succeed at mine."

Falco pointed at him. "Like you're going to win you sick fu-"

"Oh that reminds me, since I'm sick of some of your potty mouths there will be no insulting language during this game" Master Hand informed them. "Swearing or saying anything negative about Yoshi or one of the other competitors will also reuslt in an automatic disqualification" Master Hand then took out a piece of paper and tapped it to the walls. "In addition to lack of violence and swearing you also aren't allowed to camp in one area and wait for Yoshi. You must continue to move through the area" Master Hand turned to Zelda, Meta-Knight and Sheik. "Oh and no teleporting either. Since that's an unfair advantage."

Zelda pointed at him. "And your a ridicolous sexist who I will enjoy seeing eliminated once I am victor of this game of yours".

"Yeah if you do win" Master Hand pointed at the paper again. "Oh and speaking of special rules no eating Yoshi, KIRBY"

Kirby was shown gazing hungrily at Yoshi who backed away from him. "Hey I wasn't going to eat you" Kirby said. "I was going to wait until you laid those yummy eggs first."

Yoshi shuddered. "For some reason that still disturbs me even if you say it every year"

Master Hand then looked at all the other smashers. "Finally you aren't allowed to partner up with anyone to try and double, triple, etc Yoshi."

"What about Nana and me?" Popo asked.

"Well like in the tournament the Ice Climbers are allowed to partner up together, Olimar is allowed to use 6 Pikmin, and the trainer is allowed to choose one of his Pokemon for this."

"Then I choose..." The trainer looked at his three Pokemon. "Ivysaur."

"Ha in you guy's non chosen faces" Ivysaur taunted as the trainer put the other two Pokemon in they're balls.

"Alright with that said we can begin the game" Master Hand turned to Yoshi. "The only rules I have for you is that you have to remain within a 10 mile radius of the mansion. And that you must lay a bunch of eggs for the other smashers to grab within a one mile radius. Anything else non incredibly violent goes on your part."

"Hmm maybe this will turn out to be a fun easter" Yoshi said dashing otu of the room. "See you later suckers!" He yelled out.

"Alright you can go after Yoshi in 10 minutes" Master Hand said holding up a clock above the smasher's head. "That will give him enough of a head start to make those eggs." Master Hand looked around. I'll be back once it's time to start " The hand then teleported off.

"You a guys should just a give up now" Mario said pointing to himself. "I was the one who a found and grabbed Yoshi to begin with so I know how to do it again."

"I thought that was a like Luigi" Peach said confused.

"That's Mama Luigi to you-a princess" Luigi said with a wheeze laughing a bit. "But seriously I wish you all luck in trying to find a Yoshkins-"

"The King of all darkness does not need luck to acquire victory" Ganondorf said making a fist. "When I will win I will demolish Hyrule before remaking it in my own image."

'Note to self make sure that Ganon doesn't have any chance of winning' Link thought.

'Not very sportsmanlike to try and stop another guy from winning' Ness commented within Link's mind.

Why don't you try saying that to my face, not within my OWN HEAD!' Link yelled out within his mind.

"Hmmm if I win this I can ask for a look that doesn't make people insult me so much" Marth said rubbing his chin.

"Or you could you know just ditch the goofy tiara and pretty boy hairstyle" Pikachu pointed out.

Marth flipped his hair back. "Something that won't mess with my looks too much though."

"And they called me a Nancy boy" Ike observed as Marth glared at him. "What? Saying things like that is just asking for trouble."

"Hey back in my day saying anything that didn't use the 10 words was asking for trouble" Game and Watch rambled. "And when I win this whatosizt I'm going to take all you youngins back to the oldddd days when you'll finally shut your newfangled pie-holes."

"Nuh oh cause I'm going to win" the Smashers then turned to see Crazy Hand looking at them. "Hi everyone!" He waved back.

"You're not in this contest retard!" Falco screamed out.

"Or am I?" Crazy Hand asked dramatically. "For more answers on the subject please visit your local library?"

"How about you silence your hand hole and allow me to communicate how I will rebuild society for the better once I rid it of all ignorant males" Zelda said making a fist.

"If you really wanted to rid of it of ignorance you'd aim for yourself first" Sheik said as Zelda fumed at her.

As could be expected with a gaggle of over 20+ egos all vying for something everyone boasting and bragging about they're own assured victory led to a massive argument with everyone for the most part trying to proclaim themselves as the eventual winner of the game and what they would do if they managed to capture the "Easter Yoshi". After about 10 minutes Master Hand came back and the game began.

For the most part finding the eggs wasn't too much of a problem. Unlike previous years Yoshi hid a lot of them in fairly obvious spots that allowed the smashers to just scoop them up in they're baskets and continue on to the next egg before they had picked up about 10 or so as they then all started they're search for Yoshi.

Zooming around the 10 mile radius at fast speeds, Sonic was the first one to spot Yoshi. Unlike the others who were in it for some favor, Sonic wanted to capture Yoshi to reclaim his title as fastest thing alive. This ended up in a great chase around the area, through trees, up rock formations, and treading along the grass at faster then one could see speeds. Yoshi was able to stay a step ahead though and taunted Sonic every step of the way. This caused an incredibly irritated Sonic to use his magic hands ability to capture Yoshi and kick the ball he had placed the Easter Dino in smashing into a tree. This disqualified Sonic as the hedgehog was left on the sidelines watching everyone else chase after Yoshi.

Mario was the next to spot his former dino friend as he was able to leap above Yoshi and ride him for about 3 seconds before being bucked off and dropped all the eggs he had gathered. This caused Mario to curse up a flurry of various Italian swears and once Master Hand checked his italian to English dictionary get Mario kicked out of the hunt as well. Mario was at least able to gloat he got kicked out after Sonic which caused yet another needless fight between the two gaming mascots.

Ike's strategy was to track Yoshi's movements as best as he could and wait for an opportunity to use Quick Draw to rish in and grab him when he wasn't looking. A sound plan which ended failing since Marth was chasing Yoshi by the time Ike made his move. This caused the new Fire Emblem swordsman to fall into the other one as they ended up rolling down a hill and ending up in a rather compromising position. One Master Hand ended up getting on film. As you can imagine this meant that instead of trying to chase around Yoshi the swordsman ended up chasing around the hand before he had a chance to show anyone else the picture.

Diddy tried getting a more aerial advantage on Yoshi by climbing through the trees and jumping down on him on several occasions. However since Yoshi could scale trees in a flash it became a simple matter to run up above Diddy and stomp him as Diddy was still jumping down trying to him. After about seven or so attempts of this Diddy tried laying out a banana peel trap for Yoshi to step on somehow thinking the dinosaur would fall for the oldest trick in the book. Which turned out to be a correct assumption but only ended up with Yoshi crashing into Diddy before scurrying off again. This was enough to make Diddy give up the hunt and instead spent his time practicing his guitar back at the more empty mansion.

Pit tried gaining a more aerial advantage over Yoshi and used his Palutena arrows to chase down Yoshi, specifically aiming at rocks and rubble when Yoshi ran into the quarry and was actually able to trap the dinosaur by having one of the rocks fall onto his tail pinning him to the ground. This strategy would of made Pit the winner of the game. However before he had a chance to grab Yoshi and hold him he was run over by Wario and his motorcycle. Being the ever greedy cheater Wario thought he could have Pit do all the work and still gain a win. However for harming the Palutena angel Wario was eliminated from the game. And then chased after by Pit after saying several degrading and blasphemous statements about Angel Land's goddess.

Never being ones to think outside they're ice box, when the Ice Climbers spotted Yoshi they simply tried freezing him. Eventually they hit him but pulling some super speed dissembling molecules trick Yoshi was able to rush through the ice and break it. This caused the climbers to chase after him, for awhile until they noticed they were running around and getting sweaty in 60+ degree weather. This being a big no no for the two Popo and Nana decided to head back to they're own room and have a -30 Celsius Easter involving frozen eggs and Tundra bunnies. The less said about those the better.

The next one to spot Yoshi running through the area was Falco. And though Master Hand had stated that you weren't allowed to work with anyone or harm Yoshi he didn't say anything about not using any kind of Vehicle to chase down Yoshi. Thus Falco ever preferring the air decided to chase down Yoshi in his Arwing. For once Yoshi wasn't able to just out speed his opponent as he tried out maneuvering him but Falco proved to be a good flyer even right near land. During the chase though one of Falco's fuel lines had been cut and his Arwing landed on the ground before he had a chance of capturing Yoshi. Falco blamed this on Wolf who simply pointed out tampering with the fuel line of a craft wasn't against the rules as Falco swore several times and tried violently assaulting him. Such a thing was against the rules as Falco was carted back to the mansion proclaiming his ever lasting hatred for Wolf who simply smirked at this.

Trying to simply calculate the best way he could capture Yoshi, R.O.B rolled through the forest doing a bunch of mathematical calculations in his CPU hard drive. He figured the best way was using his Robo-Beam right in front of where Yoshi was running, causing him to trip so in the 3.2 seconds it would take him to adjust him R.O.B would have enough time to drop down and catch him. Yoshi ended up taking 3.1985 seconds to adjust and rush off, making R.O.B just miss grabbing him by milliseconds. Figuring out no other way on capturing his pray R.O.B gave up and went surfing the Internet on the mansion's browser to try and find out the reason why people would enjoy the Easter holiday so much since such activities were beyond R.O.B's capacity to realize.

After awhile of simply running around the next one Yoshi ran into was Luigi. Or rather Luigi's bait. Being the only one to try actually getting Yoshi to come to him Luigi tried baiting Yoshi with his favorite cookie which Yoshi gobbled up as Luigi was able to sneak behind Yoshi and grab him. Before the 10 second mark though giant capterpillar creatures from around the area started popping up as Luigi screamed and ran off as Yoshi simply ate the creatures. If this scenario dosen't seem familar to you, imagine Luigi yelling out "Mario, wherever you are. Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" before he ran off. Now do you understand what happened? You should.

After being attacked by a few of the other more dangerous native creatures around the mansion, Mr. Game and Watch actually connected enough oil to use his Oil panic attack and dump oil along the ground. Normally such an offensive would have him taken in by an environmental extremist but luckily no such persons existed within the mansion. This didn't capture Yoshi though as the dinosaur simply just ran around the oil. Not understanding why such a good old timey trick didn't work Game and Watch ran through the oil himself, sliding along the ground and somehow falling down a cliff, still alive enough to complain how cliffs weren't built as well back in his day.

Since there wasn't a rule against it Ness tried using his ESP abilities to scout around the area to try and find where Yoshi was and a weakness of how to capture him. However after running around so fast Yoshi's thoughts were as fast as he was and trying to read them gave Ness a severe headache. Ness ended up calling it quits and went to find some little baby chicks to heal his head as he then called his mom to wish her a happy Easter. Yes Ness is a good boy like that. Are you?

Olimar decided to use the power of the pikmin switch to find out which would be the best Pikmin to try and capture Yoshi. Since yellow and red gave off electrical and fire discharge it wasn't them, and neither were the poisonous whites. The purples were too slow so it turned out the blue Pikmin were best for trying to capture Yoshi. In fact using a surprise Pikmin chain attack Olimar was able to trip up Yoshi who then tied him up with his Pikmin. This ended up being a mistake though as Yoshi simply ate the Pikmin. Upset by the lost of more of his Pikmin friends Olimar tried to declare "fisticuffs" On Yoshi and pummel the dinosaur. And even though his attempts were feeble they were still against the rules so Olimar was disqualified.

By leaning in a tree and charging up her Rollout (slowly moving along the tree to not be disqualified for camping) Jigglypuff's plan was to roll fast enough to knock Yoshi off his feet. She ended up actually accumulating a fast speed and was able to chase Yoshi for awhile. That is until Yoshi dodged to the right and Jigglypuff ended up rolling into a rock formation where she pin-balled around the rocks awhile before falling to the ground dizzy and getting knocked out, promising herself that next easer she'd just find some good Easter ballads to sing and not try something like this again.

Wanting to acquire the favor in order to finally squash the non aria pink puffball of the mansion, King Dedede decided instead of chasing down Yoshi himself to have his troops do it. However all the Waddle Dees he called out simply wanted to hang out with Peach instead of him, and the Waddle Doos were too stagnate to really even see Yoshi running let alone catch him. Desperate, King Dedede called in a monster from Nightmare Enterprises to try and capture Yoshi for him. Master Hand found out just as Grabba the Grabber (some monster with a hundred hands) was able to grab Yoshi and Dedede was dede-disqualified. Master Hand was able to use Grabba to pick up the broken egg shells around the area, being too lazy to want to clean it up himself. I'm sure we've all felt that way.

With still over half the Smashers left in the game Captain Falcon was the next to try running after Yoshi. When simply chasing him with his Falcon speed didn't work, Falcon pulled a Falco and called over his method of transportation to chase down Yoshi: The Falcon Flyer. Instead of running around desperately from the speedy craft, Yoshi simply threw one of his eggs at the Flyer's windshield, making Falcon crash it into the trees and tumble out of his craft. Getting sick of the holiday and realizing he could make his own dreams come true himself, Captain Falcon called Dark Zelda to ask for some "cosplay Easter loving" involving wearing bunny costumes and trying to grab a different set of "eggs".

Speaking of Hyrulian Princesses, the real Zelda listened for Yoshi around and tried grabbing him as he past by but failed. She then tried pummeling im with a power kick, hitting him with a Din's fire and even teleporting in front to grab him, all illegal techniques that got her banned. This turned out to be Zelda's plans though as her attacks to Yoshi led him to Zero Suit Samus who grabbed Yoshi with her paralyzer whip. After grabbing him though he took off at supremely high speeds, knocking Zero Suit through rocks, trees, and even part of one of the towns in a matter of seconds before she let god. Fairly torn and battered by the ordeal Zelda healed Zero Suit and begged her to give up. She agreed, allowing two to teleport off and spend the rest of Easter cuddling close to one another.

Thinking a similar strategy would work the Pokemon Trainer tried having Ivysaur use his vine whip to grab onto Yoshi but it only took about half a second and being crashed into a tree before Ivysaur realized it was better to let go. The trainer then came up with his own plan: using a lot of lucky angles and a powerful spin the trainer was able to bounce a master ball off several trees and end up smacking Yoshi in the face with a Pokeball. Since Yoshi wasn't a Pokemon (or having any Pokemon DNA within his system) this didn't result in a capture but it did result in the trainer being disqualified. The trainer may not have won today but he may end up the unlikely hero another day, like tomorrow. Wink wink.

Fox was the next to try and capture Yoshi. Thanks to some modifications done by Slippy toad, the cloaking device (which had been thrown out in Melee) allowed Fox to go around unseen in the area. This meant he was actually able to sneak up behind Yoshi and grab him when the dinosaur stopped to get a drink somewhere. Before the 10 second mark was completed though Wolf kicked some of the water in the nearby lake on Yoshi, shorting out the cloaking device and shocking Fox and Yoshi some. For hurting Yoshi Fox was disqualified causing Wolf to smirk yet again, loving every opportunity he could get to mess with Team Star Fox.

Toon Link spotted Yoshi a little while later running by. He used his Wind Waker to create a strong wind to lift Yoshi into the air. The dinosaur however was able to spin fast enough to knock the wind back and slam Toon link hard into a tree. Realizing that he had no chance of trying to capture Yoshi, Toon Link decided to just go and mess with Ganon as self proclaimed lord of all evil was just walking around and demanded the dinosaur come out and present himself to Ganon. Toon Link camped in the trees and threw bombs at him as Ganondorf cursed out to the sky not knowing it was Toon Link. The swearing and bombs got them both disqualified but Toon Link didn't care. So long as he could jump from tree to tree and bomb Ganon who was none the wiser he was happy.

Thinking he was in some other story entirely, Lucario pretended that he needed to get his friendship level with Yoshi up to do a combined final smash to defeat they're ultimate foe (which he imagined to be some shadow bugged variation of the Easter bunny). Humming a mix of Persona 4 and Tales of Vesperia music in his head Lucario thought the best way to raise the friendship level was by being weird and quirky and trying to get Yoshi to remember his love of sports. Annoyed at his constant comments, Yoshi turned around and pummeled Lucario for awhile before running off. Lucario then quit the game having gotten the punishment he wanted and went off to do more "important work" which for some reason meant waiting to see how much would be written about the big reveal in 118.

Wanting a gigantic infinite supply of bananas Donkey Kong tried Diddy's strategies of trying to jump down and capture Yoshi by running around the trees. When that didn't work DK instead tried using barrels he borrowed from Funky to chuck at Yoshi who was able to dodge them all. Except the one DK actually threw above Yoshi that trapped him in the barrel for about five seconds before Yoshi jumped up and broke the barrel before running off. Having see so many of his barrels broken Funky demanded DK go to his factory and repair all the barrels he broke. Which sadly meant DK spent the Easter Holiday working but hey at least he got some free bananas out of doing the job so he was happy.

Not wanting to make her clone's mistake Samus instead of grabbing on with her arm cannon's grapple used her various visors to determine Yoshi's exact whereabouts. Using a similar trick with the Triforce of Wisdom Sheik was also able to spot Yoshi at the same time as the two ladies wound up grabbing Yoshi at the same time and pinning him to a tree with a grapple laser whipe and a chain. Spotting the two had mistakenly grabbed him at once Master Hand then declared a "winner take all" battle between Sheik and Samus over who would get Yoshi. The two then sparred for awhile before knocking the other back. Declaring they were too evenly matched and not wanting to really fight too much on Easter anyway they then called it quits as Yoshi was let go.

Yoshi's freedom ended up being temporarily as he was then tied up to another tree by Meta-Knight's cape and Link's hook-shot, also accidentally firing and capturing him at the same time. In a moment of serious deja vu Master Hand declared another "winner take all" battle as Meta-Knight and Link fought with they're swords for awhile. Galaxia and Master Sword clashed for awhile before they took they're girlfriends examples and gave up. After Yoshi ran off, Link and Meta-Knight went to spend time with Sheik and Samus respectively and enjoy a more peaceful and less chaotically chasing around and fighting others Easter.

That left only four in the game. Considering that Peach had no interest in capturing Yoshi and helped the waddles search for easter eggs around the area; Kirby was more focused on finding all the eggs and eating them and the rich chocolate crunchy centers inside; And Lucas refused to hunt down and try and capture anyone (feeling that it was too "cruel" an activity) that left the egg hunt event to four. Bowser, Wolf, Pikachu and Snake.

Which is when things really started blowing up.

Having spent hours on the hunt without anyone claiming the prize yet, Master Hand allowed the remaining four to use any force they wanted to bring Yoshi in. Which meant the dinosaur had to deal with fire breath, laser guns, electricity and missiles aimed at him. Not to mention the fact that the four ended up attacking each other. In fact after getting a thunder aimed at his face, Bowser decided to call Pikachu a temporary plumber and chase him around forgetting all about Yoshi as the electric mouse retaliated causing elemental blasts to rain through the forest area they were in. With the two distracted this left things to the two trained soldiers. The Foxhound Mercenary and Star Wolf criminal snuck through areas of the forest, trying to blow up or strike at Yoshi with desperately tried rolling away to dodge all of they're advances.

Eventually though between all the attacks, sneak arounds, grabs and explosions, there was one winner. And who was it you asked that ended up finally capturing Yoshi?

Was it Snake?

Was it Wolf?

Actually it ended up being....

"Meeeeeeeeee!" A voice shouted out belonging to Crazy Hand who was shown holding Yoshi tightly in his fist. "I like saing meeeeeeee a lot. Cause meeeeee is the new us."

"And you're the winner of the first annual Easter Yoshi Catch Celebration!" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as fanfare and confetti rain down.

"What the (beep)?" Snake pointed at Master Hand. "You didn't say he was competing!"

"Ah but I never said he wasn't competing either" Master Hand pointed out turning to Crazy Hand. "And as such you get a favor from me."

"I want to go to Discovery Zone and play in the tubes!" Crazy Hand yelled out.

"Discovery Zones still exist?" Master Hand asked and shrugged. "Oh well I'm sure they do on some reality that'd allow giant hands to ride on them." Master Hand snapped his fingers as Crazy Hand was teleported away. "So hope you enjoyed that Easter egg hunt guys" he then looked to see a lot of the Smashers starring at him. "Uh... you know Jesus would say "though shall not hurt thy master hand unless thou want retribution" or uh something biblical like that."

"We'll worry about our retribution once you finish with yours" Fox said pounding his hands together as a group of smashers jumped on him.

And so the rest of Easter was spent by the smashers doing one of the following four things.

1. Finding any remaining Easter eggs and collecting/eating them.

2. Enjoying a nice peaceful time with a friend/loved one or by themselves

3. Beating the ever loving snot out of Master Hand."

Or for Yoshi going around and spreading some Easter cheer to kids all over the world, giving them chocolate eggs and making them believe such things as the Easter Bunny actually do exist. And really that's the reason for the season.

Or at least the reason in this story anyway.

THE END!

Well that's it guys. Hope you have a happy wonderful Easter and enjoy it spending time with family and loved ones whether through religious reasons or because you just like collecting multi colored eggs and devouring bags of chocolate. And of course tell me what you think about this story through the form of review. Consider it your Easter gift to me. I know you don't usually give gifts on Easter but just for this once be cool and give me one (as in review) okay?


End file.
